The Offspring Of Chloe King
by MusicGirl4
Summary: so it picks up from the last episode when chloe died she kissed brian is he dead?zanes aleks brother.and chloe and alek where put at odds but will everything keep them close of or will they still be at odds? this was deleted and re done ratedT later chaps
1. aleks plan

hi guys so i reuploaded it i hope its better review please!

* * *

><p>Previously on Nine lives Jasmine and Valentina where fighting off what Zane had done to them, Chloe kissed Brian and he died, and Zane turned out to be Aleks brother.<p>

Zane POV

"I'm going to kill you." Alek said with his jaw clenched. "Is that anyway to talk to your brother?" I said Alek stood there as if had been shot in the heart, I smirked. You will never be my brother he said. Alek tried to punch me but I blocked it, Alek pins me against the wall and punches me, I punch him back Alek's claws come out and scratch my throat then I take out a dagger and stab Alek in the stomach. Alek slid to the ground, smirked and kneeled beside him and whispered you're not my brother any longer. Then I left him.

Chloe POV

I was in the elavter crying about Brain then I walked out and saw the apartment door wide open I ran in I saw Jasmine and Valentina knocked out. I yelled Aleks name and saw him on the ground in front of the window, I ran over to him fell to my knees and put his head in my lap then I told him what happened hoping he could hear me " Alek don't die! Don't die on me! I was wrong I love you, I kissed Brian and hes dead. Though I felt nothing. Then I kissed Alek I bent my head and started to cry, Alek whispered back suddenly, "I love you to" and kissed me I broke the kiss "wheres Zane?" I asked not noticing him walking in with a gun in his hands until he said "I'm right here." he pointed the gun at us we got up and Zane kept talking "looks like I have a brother after all." he smirked "I thought my brother was murdered."

Alek POV

When Zane said that I rushed in front of Chloe. "Yeah but I won't have one for long" we rushed to tackle each other, I was on top I punched Zane then Chloe stepped in and scratched Zane. Zane then went for Chloe but I blocked him and clawed him in the ribs "well it looks like I was right about one thing, I don't have a brother anymore." I said as Zane took his last breath, I eyed the lifeless body to make sure he was truly dead. Chloe picked up jasmine who was still knocked out, and I had Valentina who was out as well. We rested them on the couch and got them stable "how did this happen?" Chloe asked I told her Zane had hit Valentina with a poison dart and stabbed jasmine we let them sleep for awhile they woke up four hours later. "Whats going on?" jasmine asked Chloe, as my aunt woke up Chloe put her head in her hands. "Oh thank god you guys are ok" she said then hugged them, I came back in the room from cleaning my wind from when Zane stabbed me and putting a new shirt I explained how Zane was in the order and how hes not, now hes gone. Chloe interrupted and I sort of… killed Brian. Valentina spoke up "how?" I glared at Chloe, she was afraid to look at my expression. Chloe explained how the order had shot her, she lost a life and how he though she was dead and he kissed her. It was silent for five minutes Chloe was the one to break the silence "well on that note, I better get home who will watch me?" she asked "I'll have our best hunters watch you tonight." Valentina said Chloe started to walk away then I stopped her like I was gonna let her go without a kiss "aren't you forgetting something?" I asked with a hopeful smirk she turned around "oh yeah." and she kissed me and said "I love you" "and I love you and be safe" I told her "I will" she said looking back at me, I turned to jasmine she had a look on that said good job.

(Next morning at the king's house)Meredith POV

I heard Chloe coming down the stairs "morning Hun you got home late last night" I said to her looking up at her and turning to death page of my news paper as Chloe walks round the island "yeah I was at jasmines house and its official me and Alek hes officially my boyfriend" then she squeals " what." I gasped "what happened with Brian?" then I looked at the paper and saw the article about Brian my face turned from confused to shock. "Ah it didn't work out." She made a weird face "but I'm gonna be late so I got to go." She said grabbing her bag and keys "ok have a good day love you" I said "implied." She said looking back and out the door.

Alek POV

As she closed the door she looked to her right where I was sitting in a chair with to coffee cups in my hands. "morning Sunshine I thought you'd like some coffee" I said and gave her, her cup and took a sip of mine "I'd love one thanks babe" she gave me a kiss and said "come on get in my car" on the way to school we were silent until Chloe broke it "so how are Valentina and jasmine?" she asked "good Jazz should be back in a week and I've got hunters watching twenty-four seven." I said as I got out of the car and met Chloe at the back. "You ready?" I asked grabbing both her hands. "Are you sure you want the whole school to know?" she asked "don't you want them to know?"I reply sounding hurt. "Alek of course I do but your Alek Petrov captain of the basketball team, most popular guy in school…" I cut her off by saying "and Chloe Kings new boyfriend who loves her more than anything in the world." I let go of her left hand but kept holding her right we opened the doors as we walked down the hall I knew Chloe was listening to the whispers of the girls calling her a bitch, slut and my jocko friends as Chloe likes to call them saying she was black mailing me and she was pregnant I wanted to punch them. When we got to Chloe's locker she leaned agonist it sighed and looked up at me. "don't listen to them idiots" I told her as I put my hands on her waist as she put her hands around my neck and said "it's kind of hard when you've got supper sonic hearing." She told me "just listen to my heart beat." I said then kissed her. "k." and she gave me a half smile. "I have to go; I'll see you at lunch after practice." I gave her one last kiss before I walked off Amy was running to Chloe with Paul behind her.

Amy POV

I saw Chloe kiss Alek something happened that I don't know about and I was gonna find out "what was that about you just kissed about you just kissed Alek twice! Wait what are you even doing here I thought you'd be at home crying about Brian?" I asked as Chloe as she opened her locker "I kissed Alek cause hes my boyfriend and I was wrong I don't or didn't love Brian, I love Alek and theres something you should know" "ok what is it?" I said, I knew something was wrong "Valentina and Jasmine where attacked by Zane last night he was a part of the order and Zane was Aleks brother." She said I couldn't believe it "oh my god are they ok wheres Zane? I asked worried "there fine and Zanes dead but don't talk about it around Alek we haven't even talked about it ok?" "Of course" I said

At lunch Chloe POV

I was sitting at a table with Amy and Paul when I heard someone talking not someone Brook head cheerleader who thinks Alek loves her, I got up from my seat turned around and said "hi Brook what can I do for ya?" with a fake smile on my face "you can stop kissing my boyfriend." she said as if she owned Alek "A last time I checked Alek is a human being (not really) not one of your pom-poms you don't own him know one dose." I said louder than I thought so now the whole lunch room was looking at us I also didn't realize Alek had walked in at the door on the side of the lunch room from practice. "You see that's where you're wrong I love him and he loves me" she said in a stuck up voice. "No you see that's where your wrong he never loved you and he never will you wanna know how I know that. I know because he understands me the no one else in the entire world dose and I understand him the way no one else can I know all the sides of Alek good and bad." She was getting really mad I could tell she stepped closer and in a angry voice she said "stay away from him" I took a step closer "or what" I felt my eyes turn into slits I was about to tear her to shreds, Alek seeing this rushed over, I had started to raise my arm when he grabbed my wrist and said. "Chloe don't." my eyes went back to normal, he pulled me in to his chest as he snaked his arms around my tummy being carful of where I got shot then he put his chin on my shoulder and saying "she is right there is only one girl I love." Brook said "yeah tell that child its me." pointing to me. "I would but I don't the one girl I love is Chloe king." Brook yells "ah" and stomps off, Alek stands up stands up strait I turn around in Aleks arms "I didn't think you'd say it so soon." Alek looks me in the eyes and says "you were wrong about one thing" "and what was that?" I said "someone dose own me you own me Chloe King I'm yours." And with that he kissed me.

Alek POV

Seeing Chloe do that made me fall even more in love with her, I knew I had to do something big and I had the perfect plan.

After school at the vintage shop still Aleks POV

As I walked in the shop I saw Chloe folding some shirts at the counter I walked up behind her snaking my arms around her waist she giggled I whispered in her ear. "If I were an assassin you'd be dead by know" she turned in my arms placed her hands on my arms and said "well it's a good thing you're my insanely hot boyfriend." "I have a surprise for you." I said as I reach to my back pocket. "What is it!" she said eagerly, I got down on one knee took out the ring box out of my back pocket. "Now Chloe this isn't an engagement ring it's a promise ring. Her eyes widen "because I am going to marry you one day. I just wanna know if when that day you will say yes, but for now will you except my promise" she looked like she was about to burst out crying I braced myself for no but she shook her head yes, I stood up took the silver ring out of its box and slid the ring on her finger then I picked her up kissed her and spun around. We were interrupted by Lana she had a look on her face that said. That Chloe needs to work, by now I had put Chloe down. "I'll be in the coffee shop doing homework" I said nodding my head tourds it "k." she said then she kissed me then I left.

Chloe POV

I was locking up with Alek when I got text from Amy saying I was amazing at lunch today, then Alek took my phone read the text and said "got that right." I blushed, we drove to the apartment he held my right hand as I drove, when we got there he opened the door and we went straight to Jasmine's room she instantly knew something was up I showed her my ring she smiled and said " I knew he would get you a promise ring sooner or later. So what happened at school today?" me and Alek sat on the bed with jasmine then Alek said "Chloe told off Brook at lunch" "I missed that, wait you didn't go all Mai on her did you Chloe?" she asked Jasmine was hoping I didn't. "I almost did but Alek stopped me." I told her we talked to jasmine to for awhile then Valentina we had a similar convocation with her we were in Aleks room having a make out session, when I got a text from my mom that said.

_Where r u its pizza night?-mom _

"Oh shoot" I said I sent my mom a text that said.

_Be home in 10. - Chloe_

"I have to go my moms gonna kill me. I love you text me later and I will be safe I promise." I kissed him and he said as I grabbed my bag and keys "I love you too, k I will, and you better be." he kissed me and I left.

Meredith POV

I heard Chloe yell "hey mom home where are you?" "At the table I have something to tell you "and I have huge news!"She said as she sat down and showed me the ring "its gorges did Alek pick it out?" I asked "yes he did gave it to me at work. whats up?" she asked "well you're not going to like this." I said as I gave her the article about Brian the smile that was on her face dropped instantly "can I ask what happen with Brian?"

Chloe POV

When my mom asked me that I didn't know what to say I hadn't thought of what I'd tell her so I told her some part of the truth I said "I kissed him and I felt nothing, I'm gonna go to bed." I said I went up stares and texted Amy.

Text convocation

_Hey did u c the death pg of the paper 2day?oh and sorry I didn't text u back Alek took my phone. -Chloe _

_Yeah r u ok? And its cool. -Amy _

_Yeah I just wish I realized I loved Alek b4 I kissed Brian- Chloe_

_Hey! It was not Ur fault u were dead u didn't k and if it didn't happen u wouldn't have Alek- Amy_

_Yeah he really is the best thing that ever happened to me- Chloe_

_Awwwww that's sooooo cute __J__.-Amy_

_Yeah it's like he said the first time he kissed me we belong together.- Chloe_

_Awwwwww again! Sooo how was ur first day as a couple?- Amy_

_Good, for one of the first times in my life I'm just really happy.-Chloe _

I got a text from Alek

_Hey king I saw the paper r u ok?-Alek_

_Yeah I'm fine and ik u didn't like him u don't need to do this.- Chloe_

_Yessss but I love u sooo it doesn't matter-Alek_

_U love me?- Chloe_

_Yes u k I love u ur my baby girl and u always will be. -Alek _

_Ik I just love making u say it and good cause I got a lot of dreams rapped up inside u.-Chloe_

_U do likeee?-Alek_

_Were gonna b 2gether 4rver.-Chloe_

_Good cause I'm gonna hold u 2 it.-Alek _

_U better cause I always keep my promises- Chloe _

I texted Amy and Alek for awhile and went to bed.

Next day at school Alek POV

Chloe was at her locker I walked up behind her she heard me this time I a deep breath she smiled and shrugged I put a silver necklace around her neck she looked at the silver A on it and said "A for Alek?" she smiled "well yeah" I smiled " do you wanna come to the apartment for our first date to night?" "I would love to." she said with a smile. "Bring your swimsuit" I said getting closer to her. "Why?" she asked with a face that was questioning me. "Just do it" I said and with that I kissed her.


	2. preperation

Chloe POV at chloes locker

He kissed me I rapped my arms around his neck he broke the kiss he wrapped his arms around to the bottom of my back linking his fingers together "hey Alek! Coach is gonna kill us we don't get to practice dude let's go!" One of Aleks jocko friends named Austin yelled from the stairs. He replied "I'll be there in minute." "Go, I'll be fine." I said grabbing my red science notebook from my locker while staying in Aleks holed "Are you sure?" He asked "Alek, I'm only going to class and you're only going to practice." I stated he sighed "I know, I know you can never be too safe even if we are at school. Now go before your late for practice and get detention for the third time this semester I'll call if I get a feeling if some things wrong." "That's my girl." He said with a smile and he kissed me he was halfway down the hall when he turned halfway around "hey Chloe?" "Yeah?" I replied "how did I get so lucky?" he asked, I knew I was blushing hot red but I just said "I don't know, how you did?" I joked and smiled he gave me his smirk and he walked with his friends to practice I closed my locker and Amy ran up to me "hey Chloe whats up?" she asked "well let's see Alek gave me this A necklace and asked me out on our first date as a couple." We both squealed "and yes you're coming over to help me get ready oh and he said to bring my swimsuit." I said as we went to class.

Alek POV at the stares after practice

I was thinking about Chloe when Austin snapped me out of my thought "yo Alek!" "What yeah sorry, what?" "so that king girl is pretty hot you getting any? I know I would." He joked I felt my eyes turn in to slits I pinned Austin egenst the wall "no you wouldn't and no I'm not but I'd shot the hell up if I were you cause if you ever talk about Chloe like that again I swear I will kill you." I whispered angrily "man, dude you're whipped." Austin said while chuckling I needed to blow off some I turned around I saw Chloe standing in the middle of the hall I walked passed her and out the doors right into the cold air Chloe followed me the door had almost shut when she pushed it open and stood there "Alek!" she yelled I turned around " I know I shouldn't have done that but the way he was talking about you it made me so mad you I wanted to kil… she ran up and kissed me she broke it " you did what I would want you to." She said "really?" I asked "yeah." She smiled, and kissed me again. "Yuck!"

Jasmine POV

"Yuck!" I said they both looked at me "one of my best friends and my cousin."I said "Did you have to come now jazz?" Alek asked me Chloe looked at him and said "not the time." She looked back at me "what are you doing here?" she asked "The dr. came to check up on us and said I was good to come to school." I said shrugging "well it's good to have you back." Chloe said as we all linked are arms together. "So Alek what did you do this time?" I asked as we walked back in school "oh let's see he almost killed Austin." Chloe answered for him I stopped and looked at him "in my defense he was talking about Chloe." "And what else did I miss?" I unlinked our arms and stood in front of them pointed to Alek and said "ok you need to stop being so over protective and control your jealousy." Chloe snickered I turned to her and said "and you need to stop ratting your boyfriend out." "Ohhh" Alek rubbed it in I laughed and shook my head "I gotta go to class see you in math Chloe." "See you later Jazz." She replied "I see you at history I'm gonna sit with the guys at lunch today." Alek told Chloe "Kay." She kissed his cheek and went to class.

Chloe POV At Chloe's locker

I was at my locker grabbing my green math notebook when Jess came up to me "hey you ready for math?" I sighed "yeah let's go." "Whats up?" she asked "I don't know I'm just really, really nevus about my date with Alek that's all." "Why?" she asked "because I want him to love me." "He all ready dose nothing you do is gonna change that, the only thing he hasn't done is mate you." She told me "wow whats mating?" I asked "its when two mai decide they want to be together forever and there claws make a huge mark on the others back, but Alek already knows hes gonna be with you forever so he hasn't told you. He probably thought that it would scare you or something." She told me "k thanks for the resurment hey can you come over after school to help me and Amy? I asked "yeah sure." And with that we walked to class

After lunch at Chloe's locker Alek POV

I walked up to Chloe "hey whats up?" I asked "nothing, can I ask you something?" she asked "yea of cruse whats going on Chloe?" "Why didn't you tell me about mating?" She asked me quietly "ahhhhh, I'm sorry I should have told you I just didn't want to scare you." I explained to her "It just hurt that I found out from jasmine instead of you, my boyfriend, I should have heard it from you not from Jazz." She told me I knew she was right "your right I shouldn't have kept it from you I'm sorry." I kissed her and to my surprise she kissed back we walked to history hand and hand in the middle of class I texted her

_Hey king what u thinking about?- Alek _

_Babe what are u doing?-Chloe _

_Thinking about u-Alek_

_No, y r u texting me were kinda in the middle of class?-Chloe _

_I NEEDED 2 ask u something darling-Alek _

_Can u hurry I can't get in trouble please- Chloe_

_Ok Love white or red roses?-Alek_

_Red yyyy? But we need stop b4 we get in trouble talk to u after class love ya –Chloe_

_Just wondering ya we do and love u 2- Alek _

Chloe's POV after school in chloes room

I was typing my History paper on my computer but I was completely lost cause Alek was texting me thanks Alek I thought. then I got a text from Amy

_Hey we'll b there in 5-Amy_

_K doors open- Chloe_

_K thanks-Amy_

A few minutes later I heard the door open "Chloe were here." I heard jasmine yell "come on up" I yelled back. about half way through my hair and make-up my mom came in "Chloe I'm going on a date with my friend Steven do you want money for pizza?" then she noticed jazz and Amy "oh hi girls" "no thanks mom I've got my first date with Alek as a couple tonight, wait do you mean Steven as in Toby's dad as in the Toby that use to be Paul's best friend that Toby?" I asked "yes and have fun." "Yeah you to." When we were done with my hair which was in a loose braid and tossed over my right shoulder it took us a hole 30 minutes to decide on my outfit but the one we chose was by far my favorite I was dressed in a white spaghetti strap dress that stopped mid thigh with my black short sleeve leather jacket, a light blue skinny scarf raped around my neck loose enough that you could still see my A necklace, black mini boots and a black leather purse. "How do I look?" just then my mom came in and said "drop dead gorgeous and I?" she asked "stunning." I said "thank you, have fun I'm leaving bye girls love you." She said as she shut the door "implied" I replied "ok so witch swimsuit?" I asked my best friends just then Jazz got a text from Alek and showed it to me it said

_Stop hanging with my girl I want to c her!-Alek _

We all laughed

_Were just finishing up she will be there in 10- jasmine_

"Go with the black with colored doc-a-dots bikini." Amy said while pointing at it "yeah that one I liked the best." Jasmine agreed I put in my bag and grabbed my phone and keys. Just then I got a text from my mom asking.

_R Amy and jasmine sleeping over?-mom_

"Do u guys wanna sleep over?" I asked "yeah." They both said at the same time. "And we want the deets later!" Amy said as I walked down the stairs "k." I sent my mom a text

_Ya they r gonna hang at home while Im with Alek -Chloe_

"Bye be home later thanks for all the help." I hugged them and walked to door. "Welcome bye!" Amy said "noprob have fun!" Jasmine yelled as I walked out the door. I drove to the apartment. When I got up to 18.03 I knocked on the door and waited a minute but no one answered then when I was about to knock again two arms grabbed me.


	3. Best Date, Worst Date

hey SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took soooooooooo long i have been doing ALOT but if u could go back 2 the 1st chapter and reread the texting part that changed it didn't upload right the 1st time thanks!

* * *

><p>Alek POV<p>

I grabbed Chloe and spun her into the apartment she laughed so hard, she had the biggest smile on her face as I spun her around I have ever seen, I knew I had the same expression on my face. "I'm never letting you hang out with them again they kept you way to long." I said as put down she turned around in my arms and put hers around my neck. "Is that so?" she asked. "Yes." I said with a pout she walked right up so that we toe to toe, then she crashed her lips into mine she broke the kiss and I said. "damn your hot." "You're not so bad yourself." I was wearing my dark wash jeans a black v-neck a black jacket and my Converse. "but where are we going that I would need my swimsuit?" she asked me. "you'll just have to see." I told her then I extended my hand and she took it we walked to the elevator.

Chloe POV

I took Alek's hand and we walked to the elevator when the doors opened Alek let go of my hand put one of his arms around my head to cover my eyes and he and he put his other around my waist. then I put my right hand over his hand that was covering my eyes put my left hand on his that was covering my eyes and asked. "Alek what are you doing?" "You'll just have to wait and see." He told me as he walked me out of the elevator. He opened a door and walked a couple steps before he stopped. "are you ready Chloe?" "Yesss!" I said with a huge smile. He moved his hand from my eyes to my hip as my eyes lit up and my mouth dropped slightly. "Alek Petrov it is beautiful!" I said the pool room was had red roses all over the floor and everywhere. "thank you Chloe King." He replied the table which was set for two had rose peddles all around it, and for dinner he ordered Chinese food like we did after our first date the movie and it's my favorite . "When did you do this?" I asked him. "I had some help from my friend Jayden. He told me. "oh, wait isn't Jayden on the basketball team?" "Yes he is, hes Mai, and hes probably the only one of us whose not a jocko. He told me. "you're not a jocko, Alek." Then I kissed his cheek.

Jasmine POV (king's house)

Amy and I were in the in the kitchen popping popcorn for the move we were gonna watch Megamined kidish I know but it's my favorite move. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Amy. "yeah course." Amy said. "are we friends?" she looked at me like I was crazy. "what kind of question is that?"Amy asked. "I don't know it's just since the whole Zane thing I feel like people think I can't protect Chloe or myself …" I got cut off. "hey! Jasmine that was not your fault ok, Zane pretended to be a good guy, he was nice, sweet, caring, a little cheesy at times, and let's not forget cute." She gave me a smile then continued "we could not stop what happened that night even if we wanted to he was a world class actor. You are the most qualified person I know to protect Chloe, and think about it if it wasn't for us they wouldn't on a date right now." We both smiled "you me and Chloe." Amy said with another smile "you me and Chloe." I replied we hugged "you know I think Alek sorta sees Paul as his best friend" I told her.

Alek POV

"You know Jayden is in love Jass." I told her as we walked to the table our arms linked and her head rested on my shoulder. "Jayden and Jasmine, Jasmine and Jayden." She sat down then continued "awwww that's sounds cute." "Yeah but not as cute as us."I said from the other side of the table leaning closer to kiss her "well that's true." She agreed as she leaned in we kissed everything was perfect.

Meredith POV

I walked in the restaurant it was Applebee's so I was wearing skinny jeans, a sleeveless dark purple shirt and Chloe's strappy high heels I knew it would be a good night, I Steven by the bar I walked over to him he took my hands and said "you look stunning." With a smile I replied "so do you." "Shall we sit down I got us a booth "he said I shook my head yes we walked to the booth and sat down. "so hows Chloe?" he asked I sighed "good she got a boyfriend who she loves, I can tell a mothers just know that kind of thing, and I like him I think hes good for her. I told him "that's good how did you meet him?" he asked "I'm not gonna lie then first time was not the best." Let me guess you saw them kissing?" he guessed "no more along the lines of hanging out in her room… and he was on the bed" we both said with a chuckle. "But he has come to her rescue, to mine, dose nice things for her like getting her roses although I have a feeling Nabors yard but most of all he makes her happy and I haven't seen Chloe this happy in a long long long time."

Amy POV

"Oh really?" I replied "yeah I mean he'll never ever admit to it because he would never admit hes never had friends I mean real friends, you guys are his first real friends. Our first friends and the best ones at that." She told me we both smiled "what about the basketball team?" I asked "theres one, his name is Jayden hes Mai I've known him since I was five. Other then the guy up stares I told Chloe about, I love Jayden." she told me. "Well I wanna see him!" I squealed "heres his picture." She showed me her phone he had long brown hair and eyes and a dopie smile. "Man! He is cute! Hes in my Latin class we were partners a couple of times." I said as we sat on the couch ready to watch with are popcorn "hurry up click play click play!" Jass said quickly and really kidish "I'm clicking it I'm clicking it!" I said in an equally kidish voice as I clicked play on the remote.

Chloe POV

We were done eating, alek had taken off his jacket, and I was playing with alek's arm that was laying on the table. We were asking questions about each other. "Full name?" Alek asked "Chloe Payton King." I said as I played with his fingertips "Aleksander Nicholas Petrov." He replied "nicholas where'd that come from?" I asked he looked down and sighed I knew I had hit something from his past. "You don't have to tell me now, just when you're ready." He gave me a comforting smile and said to me. "No its ok my dad, his name was Nicholas Alex petrov. My mom wanted to name me after my dad, but he didn't want me to be named after him. So he named me alek instead, but my mom forced him let my middle name be Nicholas. So I'm named after my dad but I'm not. He said with one of the dopiest smiles I have ever seen on him "what about you where'd the name Payton come from?" he asked "I don't know my mom never told me but I like it." I said with a smile

Meredith POV

"That's a good thing right?" Steven asked "well yeah it's the best thing. I mean Chloe needs some other people other than me, Amy, and Paul. Since her birthday she has had Alek and jasmine." I told him. "So chloes still friends with Amy and Paul?" "Yes there all really close why?" I asked "nothing I just know how smart Chloe is…" "Yes and…" I asked knowing where he was going "I just thought she would have found other friends." He tried to put it nicely, I was about to reply angrily when someone called my name. "Meredith!" she said with disbelief in her voice "Vanessa?" I said with the same amount of disbelief in my voice and I gave her a hug "how are you?" I asked "good, but you look like you're in the middle of something …" "no I was just leaving. I'll have Chloe call you shes on a date right now, but you should come over soon." I told her "yeah, we have a lot to catch up on." She said we hugged and I left.

Chloe POV

Alek asked me if I was ready to go swimming I said "yeah let me just let me get in my swimsuit." He shook his head I grabbed my bag and walked in to the dressing room I took out my hair, took off my jacket, boots, and grabbed my phone from my bag. I clicked the Facebook app, I saw Jasmine was on but she was the one who started to talk.

Facebook chat

_Jasmine __Diaz__: Hey! Hows it going?_

_Chloe King: AMAZING! He made the poolroom beautiful! U? _

_Jasmine __Diaz__: watching Megamind!_

_Chloe King: cool I love that movie!_

_Jasmine __Diaz__: me 2 we want pics! _

_Chloe King: ok I'll c if Alek will get some_

_Jasmine __Diaz__: he will he loves u he'll do it _

_Chloe King: g2g love ya both _

_Jasmine __Diaz__:_ _kk me and Ames both send love 2 both of u _

I went off line; put my phone in my bag. I finished getting changed and I walked back to the pool. I didn't see Alek "Alek!" I looked again then out of nowhere I felt his bare chest on my back. He lifted me up off the ground still being careful of my scare and plunged us into the pool, so fast I didn't have time to protest I put my hands on his arms and clenched then I screamed.

Alek POV

Chloe scream when we hit the water Chloe unclenched my arms I let go of her, and flouted a few feet away from her. When we stood up. "Ok what is up with all the sneak attacks?" she asked "just checking out your Mai hearing." I told her "oh great!" she said in a sarcastic voice then continued "our first date turned into a Mai training session. You know I am seriously going to get that bell and tie it around your neck your neck." She said with the dopiest smile I have ever seen on her. "Ok technically isn't our first date and second really?" I said as I walked up to her. I hugged her for a minute then she put all her pressure on my left shoulder and tried drowning me I went under when I got up she was laughing "what the hell was that for?" I asked. "Payback!" she replied still laughing. "And you never know when you're gonna be sucker punched." She took my advice she actually listened to me but instead of letting her know I was happy that she listened. It was my turn to get even so we played drown and splash-a-tack.

Meredith POV

I walked threw the door. I saw the girls on the couch and said. "Worst date ever." The girls looked at me as I plopped down on the couch with my two not really adopted daughters. "Why?" both girls asked me "well he said some things about Chloe that were not ok. Jasmine how are you with the whole Zane thing Chloe told me you broke up what happened?" jasmine sighed "he just wasn't the guy I thought he was." She said "oh I'm sorry. You know the good thing about the date was I saw Vanessa."I told them. "How is she?" They both asked at the same time. "Good I miss her dad a lot though." "On that that note why you don't pick the next movie. Chloe still has three hours till curfew." Amy said "twenty-seven dresses?" I asked "ok. Sounds good." They said. I sat back down in the middle and pressed play.

Chloe POV

We were still playing around when I turned my head away from the splashes "stop! Alek stop!" I wined and he stopped. I turned my head back to face him, he walked towards me "hey whats wrong?" he had a worried face that matched the concern in his voice. "I'm just getting to much chlorine in my eyes." I said as I rubbed them. "Come here." He grabbed my hands and pulled me in to a hug. He kissed the side of my head; I rapped my legs around his waist and rapped my rams around his neck. He placed his hands low on my back. He started to walk us around the pool I put my head under his chin. "The girls want Pictures." I told him quietly. "Is that so?" he asked I shook my head slightly. "And do you want some Pictures?" he asked "well yes the only Pictures we have are the ones from the photo both." I said. "And whats wrong with those?" he asked. "Nothing I love them it's just Zane. Almost any time I close my eyes I have a flashback from that night." I replied "then don't think of the bad things think of the good things." He said as If it were that easy. "What good things came out of you, Jass, and Valentina almost dying?" I asked looking up at him then he said one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. "One word. Us." I squeezed my arms around his neck to let him know he was right I laid my head back under his chin, closed my eyes he was right I only saw good memories, Until Alek started to get out I snapped out of them. "what are you doing?" I asked. "Getting out so we get the Pictures you want." He replied. "Five more minuets please. Like where we are now." I wind. "Me too." He said and he walked us to the middle of the pool and let out a huge sigh. I dropped my legs, but kept my arms around his neck. "Whats up?" I asked with curiosity in my voice. "I hate to ask this, but you didn't choose me cause I'm the only option did you?" he asked. I let out an equally big sigh. "I knew this was coming I just didn't know when. No Alek, I didn't pick you cause your where the only option. Yes I thought I was in love with Brian kissed him and know hes dead yes I I had to kiss a guy to figured out I'm in love with the guy that I just let slip through my hands I had to get shot to realize that the only thing on was you as lame as that sounds that I had to get shot to realize that I loved the idea of Brian being normal only having to worry about grades being on time for work Paul talking about super heroes and there crazy hearing and eye sight witch ironically I don't find so crazy anymore instead I'm worrying about you in my room telling me we have a surprise training session having some crazy offspring people coming into the shop which by the way happens way more often then it should or you coming out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of me…" by this time I was completely ranting and using my hands to help me talk. "Hey!" Alek said I kept ranting. "I think that's why held on so…" Alek cut me off. "Hey Chloe!" Alek grabbed my wrists and squeezed them not hard enough just enough to steady them and get my attention. "What?" I asked timidly looking up at me. "We belong together" he told me looking at me I smiled and crashed my lips into his.

Amy POV

After the movie was done me and Jasmine went up stares and opened her laptop. I saw Chloe's email contact list was up, I saw her dads email and clicked it I know I know it's not right to snoop but I had to know. "Hey Jass here are the emails from her dad." I put air quotes around the word dad. "Chloe's dad is still alive?" she said shocked and in question form. "Jass what exactly did Chloe tell you about that night?" I asked. "Nothing we've been avoiding the subject all together. She told us how she killed Brian and the shots. Just not why she was there." She explained. "It was the order they had been emailing her since her birthday. They told her to meet at the theater." I informed her. "Do you think Alek knows?" she asked me. "I don't know." I told her shrugging we finished reading the emails. Then we played online.

Alek POV

We got out off the pool and went to get changed. When I was done I dried my with a towel witch dried it surprisingly well. I ran my fingers threw my hair and walked out redoing her hair and make- up then she came out. We took like fifty pictchers we started to walk out holding hands when I stopped and stood in-front of her. She knew what I was doing so she dropped our hands. She put her hands on my shoulders and I put mine on her hips. "I love you King you know that?" I asked already knowing the answer. "And I love you CB" ok so I didn't see that coming I gave her a look. "What! It means Cute British Boy." she said while shrugging her shoulders but still keeping her hands on my shoulders. "Then wouldn't that be CBB?" I asked with a prod look on my face. "or it could mean Cocky British Bustard." The smirk fell. "don't be a smart Alek, Alek." she wore a smirk now "come on lets get you home it's been a long day." I said as she looped her arm threw mine. "it's been a perfect day." She told me I felt the same way. We walked to the parking lot under the stars there were like no cars. We stood in front of the driver's door and Chloe got her keys out from her bag. "here I'll drive you home, you're tired." I told her. "no I'm fine, I can drive." She told me I gave her look and tried to steal her keys but she moved my hand. she gave me a look and then said. "seriously, alek I'm fine." But got caught when she put her other hand over her mouth and yawned. I took the time to take her keys she looked stunned I laughed. I picked her up bridal style walked around the front of the car she tilted her head back her head back and laughed. Man I love that laugh. I upend the passengers door put her in the seat buckled her up put both of my hands on her cheeks. "stay here." I said quickly, kissed the side of her head fast. Shot the door just as fast then I ran in front of car. Chloe was laughing the whole time. I got in put my seat belt on put the key in the ignition. Chloe looped her arm threw mine, rested her head on my shoulder she let out a big sigh, and she was a sleep before we left the parking lot. I pulled in the King's driveway I looked at my little kitten who was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up so I shifted and pulled my arm out of her grasp carefully so I didn't wake her up. I took the keys out of the ignition, got out shot the door and ran around the front of the car. I got to the other side opened unbuckled her seatbelt picked her up bridal style and closed the door with my foot. She most have known it was me because her right hand grabbed a side on my jacket. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Mrs. King opened the door and let me in "she was tired I didn't want her driving. So I drove her home." Told her. "I'm glad you did take her up stares the girls are up there." I did as I was told.

Meredith POV

As soon as Alek started to walk up the stairs I grabbed my phone and sent Amy a text that said.

_Adorable Alek and Chloe moment get a pic! _

Amy POV

Jass and I were in the room. Jass was in Chloe's computer chair and I leaning against the wall I got a text from Meredith I opened it said.

_Adorable Alek and Chloe moment get a pic!- __Meredith_

I put my phone on the camera and got ready. The door was half open so he opened it with his back and turned around he was carrying Chloe bridal style it was adorable I took pictures.

Alek POV

I turned around to see with her phone. After Amy took her pictures or at least that's what I thought that's what she was doing. I laid Chloe on her bed, got the blanket from her chair and put it on her. then, I kissed forehead. I had a feeling Amy had taken pictures of the whole thing. I walked out and closed the door. I walked down the stairs and stepped off the last step I looked towards the couch where Mrs. King was reading. "good night Mrs. King." I said "night Alek." She said as I put Chloe's keys on the island where she usually puts them. I was half way to the door when Mrs. King said "hey Alek." She got up I turned around and walked to each other. "yeah?" I asked. "I just wanted to thank you." She said. "for what?" I asked again. "being with Chloe, I haven't seen her happy in a long time. She has a smile that lights up the room, a twinkle in her eye that I haven't seen since… well since her dad left. I know it's because of you." she told me. "Mrs. King, I love Chloe she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just want you to know that." I told her. "I do know that Alek. Thank you Alek." "your welcome, night Mrs. King." I said. "night Alek." she replied. I walked out closed the door and went home.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

** HOPE U LIKED**

**XOXOXOX**

** Grace a.k.a grayhap**


End file.
